deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slowpoke vs Dan Hibiki
SlowpokeVsDan-0.png|TheDoomGaze SlowpokeVsDan2-0.png|TheDoomGaze V2 SlowpokeVsDan3-0.png|TheDoomGaze V3 What-if Death Battle Dan Hibiki vs. Slowpoke-0.jpg|Venage237 Description Pink dummies. Need I say more? Introduction Wiz. In TV and video game history, there been some over powered characters, like Mario the plumber or Sonic the hedgehog- even Mr. Game and Watch. Boomstick: There's also been a hell lot of dummies too- and a lot of them being pink... Boomstick: Like Dan Hibiki, the weak link of Street Fighter, ''' Wiz: and Slowpoke, the dopey Pokemon. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win A Death Battle (Death battle doors close) Slowpoke Wiz: The first Pokemon game was made in 1996. Boomstick: and one of they was slowpoke. Of all things, slowpoke... Wiz: Slowpoke, or the Dopey pokemon, is 3'11" weighs roughly about 79.4 pounds, and is a wat- Boomstick: Hold up, those little pink dopes are 79 pounds?! Wiz: Yes, Boomstick they are-and being a water psychic type, the moves it can learn are Water Gun, Yawn, Psychic, Curse, Tackle, Growl, Confusion, Disable, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Slack Off, Amnesia, Rain Dance, Psych Up, and Heal Pulse. Boomstick, That's a hell lot of moves for a lazy Pokemon... Wiz: and t can evolve into either Slowbro or Slowking. Boomstick: That dumb thing can evolve into a king?! Wiz: Well, the King of Slowpokes, that is Slowking. Boomstick: Why would they need a king... Wiz: Pokémon logic, Boomstick, Pokémon logic. Boomstick: Well, I say their logic is messed up as hell! Wiz: Anyways, Slowking needs a Kings rock in order to evolve. Boomstick: Slowbro needs to level up to evolve. Wiz: Some moves that Slowbro can learn are Belch, Belly Drum, Block, Future Sight, Me First, Mud Sport, Sleep Talk, Snore, Stomp, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt. Well, these are the egg moves, at least. Boomstick: If the Slowpoke avoids being sunny side up, and hatches, it can learn Curse, Heal Pulse, Tackle, Withdraw, Yawn, Growl, Water Gun, Confusion, Disable, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Slack Off, Amnesia, Psychic, Rain Dance, Psych up, and Heal Pulse. Wiz: Some feats are that its moves are super effective against Fire types and Fighting Types, And its strong against psychic, steel, ice, fire, water, and fighting. Boomstick: Buuuuuuuuuut it does have some weaknesses two, like electricity, grass, bug, ghost, and dark types. Wait, does this even make sense? A simple Caterpie defeats this thing? Wiz: Not really. Anyways, if you have only fire types, you do not want to mess with this thing (Slowpoke evolves from the episode of Island of the Giant Pokémon) Slowbro: Slowbro... (Death battle doors close) Dan Hibiki Wiz: In the world of Street fighter, there are many valuable fighters... Boomstick: and then there's Dan Hibiki. Wiz: It all started when Go Hibiki, Dan's father, was Visited by Sagat, who was a part of Shadaloo. Boomstick: Since Go did not want to be part of anything, he kicked Sagat's eye out! Wiz: and then go got beaten up to death by Sagat Boomstick: Talk about a backfire. Anyways, Dan wanted to avenge his father, so he went to seek out a dojo. Wiz: When he finally found it, Dan was trained on his journey to defeat Sagat. Boomstick: But then he got expelled because he... WAS JUST AWFUL Wiz: Not exactly. You see, it was because Dan was filled with revenge, and could go into Satsui No Hadou. Boomstick: English Wiz, please. Wiz:... The same thing that Akuma uses Boomstick: HE CAN DO THAT? HOLY ''' *Major Inconvenience* Wiz: Were Back. Anyways, he combined the little that he learned and combined it with some Muay Thai '''Boomstick: Whats it named? Wiz: Saikyo arts. Boomstick: That is the first thing that sounds OK from Dan. Wiz: It may sound good, but.. Boomstick: But what? Wiz: It just sucks! There's nothing good about it Boomstick: Oh Wiz: Eventually, he found his father's killer, and offered to make both his eyes match Boomstick: In which Sagat politely offered back to reunite him with his dad. The best way to be brutal, be polite! Wiz: So they fought with each other to the death. Boomstick: Yep... screw being polite to others when you want to kill them, just tackle em. (Dan defeats Sagat) Boomstick: Holy shit he won? Wiz: Ehhhh... Turns out Sagat was throwing the fight in pity. Dan, being unaware how he won, opened his own dojo to teach others. Boomstick: NO! NOT MORE DANS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Wiz: I think you'll be happy to hear that not much people enrolled, because he forgot to add the address and forgot to pay the phone bill. Boomstick: That's a relief! Wiz: Still, Dan has taken hits from Ryu and Ken and taken down multiple thugs at once. And if Dan gets down, he always gets back up. Dan Hibiki: I hope you're ready for a beating! (Death battle doors close) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE (Death battle doors close) Pre - Fight Dan is walking casually when he spots a white and red ball and a kid. Dan: Hey you! What is that thing? Trainer: It's a pokeball! i use it to catch Pokemon Dan: Pfft. Sounds stupid! Trainer: Well i'll show you what my pokemon can do! Go, Slowpoke! Dan: I hope your'e ready for a beating, you pink thing Slowpoke: Slowpoke? Trainer: I know we've never fought someone like him before, but we got to try! He's making fun of us! Slowpoke nods in agreement and gets ready to attack Fight! K.O. Results Next Time A Giant mechanical worm, a Skeleton head with torture devices with red glowing eyes, and two eyes with different colored pupils. One green and one purple, in which the green one shoots green fire, and the purple one shoots lasers. Trivia *This is Awesomeznezzz first death battle. *Slowbro was not going to be used originally Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Awesomeznezzz